Dystonia
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Derek was born with a rare movement disorder called Dystonia. When it catches the attention of the pack, how will he be able to face the fact that he can't keep this weakness a secret? Will he be able to get the pack to just brush it off? Stiles seems to know how to control the wolf when the Dystonia tics start up. They'll both help the pack to understand.


I do own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated.

"Pain killers. Pain killers. Pain killers. Where the hell does Derek keep his pain killers?", asked Stiles as he continued to rummage through the wolf's medicine cabinet. "Bottom shelf in the medicine cabinet, I think.", explained Scott from his position on the couch in the living room. "There's too many damn pill bottles.", mumbled the teen as he continued to rummage through it all. "Move, Stiles. I'll find them.", said Erika as she pushed her way up to the cabinet, moving the teen out of the way. "I dont need your help, Erika. I can find them on my own.", said Stiles as he pushed the girl out of his way. The blonde growled and threw a pill bottle at his head, smiling in satisfaction as it hit him in the forehead, small white pills dancing across the floor. "Way to go, Stiles.", teased the blonde wolf. "Me?! I'm not the one who threw the pill bottle at my head!", exclaimed the smaller teen as he bent down and picked up the small pills, placing them back into the bottle and capping it.

"What are those for? Your painkillers were behind them.", explained Erika as she took the bottle out of the cabinet and placed it on the rim of the sink. "I don't know, there's no label on it.", explained Stiles as he put it back into the cabinet and wrestled the cap off of the bottle of painkillers, swallowing three of them dry. "Humans.", muttered the blonde girl as she walked out of the bathroom and back down the hall, joining Scott on the couch. Scott let out a surprised yelp as the girl almost sat down on him instead of the couch. Stiles walked out of the bathroom and had to step back into it quickly as Isaac came running past him with wide and worry filled eyes. "Whats wrong, Isaac?", asked Stiles as he grabbed a fistful of the teen's shirt in an attempt to stop him, only to be pulled along by the stronger boy. "Where's Peter?", asked Isaac desperately as he looked around through the house. "He's outside. Why?", asked Stiles as he released his grip on the wolf's shirt to keep his fingers from being dislocated.

"It's Derek, something is really wrong. Peter!", called out the wolf desperately as he began to practically jump in his spot beside Stiles. The smaller teen didn't wait to see if Peter had responded to Isaac, he just ran upstairs and into the Alpha's bedroom. "Derek? Are you okay?", asked Stiles as he sat down beside the older teen. The wolf's lower body seemed to be locked into place as his upper body was slightly turned to the side. Derek's eyes were blinking rapidly and his head was turned to the side as it continued to jerk in small motions. "Can you hear me?", asked Stiles as he placed his hand on the wolf's shoulder, jerking his hand back when he heard a whimper. Peter came running into the room and gently moved Stiles to the end of the bed, before sitting down in the teen's previous spot. The wolf's lips were now starting to turn a light shade of blue and his eyes were slightly glazed over. "Derek. I need you to breathe. I know it's going to hurt, but you have to force your lungs to move or you're going to pass out.", ordered Peter as he tried to coax his nephew to let air in through his locked jaw.

The wolf's head turned back to a normal position but still continued to shake to the left, his chin almost touching his shoulder. Peter reached down and took one of his nephew's hands into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze as he coaxed him to breathe. "Stiles, go into the bathroom and in the medicine cabinet you'll find an unlabeled pill bottle. I need you to bring that to me. Isaac, go wait for Deaton.", ordered the man as he stroked his nephew's hair. The younger wolf's eyes rolled back slightly as his entire body went rigid and started to shake painfully. "Just hang on, pup. Deaton will be here soon.", cooed the older wolf as he waited for the smaller teen to return. "I didn't know much many to bring so I brought the entire bottle. Is he? Is he dying?", asked Stiles as he quickly handed the older man the unlabeled bottle.

"Thank you. No, he's not dying, Stiles. He's in pain but he's not dying.", explained Peter as he took off the cap and shook out one of the pills. "Whats happening to him?", asked Stiles as he sat down on the end of the bed, holding the wolf's legs still so they wouldn't kick him. "Derek was born with a rare movement disorder called Dystonia, it causes parts of his body to lock up for minutes or even hours at a time. It also mixes in with Tourettes-like twitches called tics. That's why his head is shaking to the side, his eyes are blinking rapidly, and his upper body is turned.", explained Peter as he slid his hand across the younger wolf's jaw, feeling that it was locked in place. "Is there anything we can do before Deaton gets here?", asked the teen anxiously as he heard the younger wolf whimper. "We just have to wait it out, but I have to get him to breathe.", explained Peter as he moved his nephew's arms away from his chest and gave him a stern and rough hit to the chest. They both listened as a bit of air entered the wolf's lungs stiffly.

"Deaton's here.", said Isaac as he ran into the room, soon followed by the man in question. "How long, Peter?", asked Deaton as he shooed the man away from his nephew before taking his spot on the bed. "About 20 minutes now, nonstop.", explained the man as he began to pace the floor. "His jaw is locked in place so he can't swallow a pill. This is your decision, Peter. He can either wait it out until it passes or I can give him a shot that will gradually allow him controlled movement.", explained the vet as he set down his bag and opened it. "He's in pain, Deaton.", pleaded Isaac as he took in the position that his Alpha was in. "Shot it is.", said Deaton as he took out a vial and syringe, sliding the needle into the vial and filling the syringe with the liquid medicine. "Hang on. He may not be able to completely move, but he'll find a way to bite you for this.", explained Stiles unexpectedly as he picked up his sweatshirt and placed a bit of it over the wolf's mouth, holding it down tightly.


End file.
